Fix your mistake
by sexyjack
Summary: 'I don't know how this happened. This is not my body or my gender, what the hell just happened? ok lets just take a deep breath.' I take has many deep breath has I could when a bright light. "Hello Jade or should I say Jay, my name is spike your guarding angel. I'm here because I want to help you-" before he could finish all I saw was red.
1. My life sucked

It was just another at day Hollywood art, like always I scared all the student and threaten all the girl that came close to MY BOYFRIEND. Just another day right? WRONG! It was supposed to be that way but, always a but I hate it, anyway back to the story I was getting in the damn car I was just this close to getting to school when a drunk driver crash my car. Next time I wake up I'm in the hospital but I didn't wake up like any normal person NO, I WOKE UP IN ANOTHER FUCKING BODY. I'm so confuse right now that you can't imagen. OH! How silly of me to forget to mention that not only I'm in the wrong body but an angel tells me that I most fix my mistakes in order to get my body back." I look at him to correct me if I was wrong.

"Yes, that wrap it up quite nicely" he smile like an idiot and that just pisses me of more. I look at him with murder eyes, I can't believe this is happening to me. I look at myself in the mirror at least I don't look bad. I had short black hair and beard that was just right. My body wasn't bad either, when I woke I was completely naked still am I was to shock to see myself in another body that I didn't even bother to get dress. But back to my body I got to say I look like a fucking model. I was to focus on my body to notice the little bastard taking a sit on the couch.

"Look jade come sit down next to me so I can explain much better to why this is happing to you." I look at him tapping the empty sit next him but before I can get any closer he rises his hand to stopping me.

"Can you please put clothe on? It would be very appreciated." he points his finger to the bed were the clothed is. I walk to the bed grab what I need it and went to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes later I'm all dress up. I was wearing a leather jacket with button green shirt and dark blue jeans and shoes. I approached the couch he in and take my sit waiting for him to explain what really going on.

"Look it not… look it complicated you are to mean for your own good. That guy you call boyfriend turn you to what you are today a jealous, psychopath that was this close to turning insane with rage. Not only that your parent abuse you so much you insecure of yourself and tried to commit suicide more than once. And don't have any friend." He made a small smile and look me in the eyes waiting for me to nod so that he know I processes everything he said. I nod slowly try not to cry from his statement, now that I think about it he was right my life really sucked. He waited patiently for me to nod so he can continue when I finally do he smile widely.

"Now that out of the way, we thought that maybe if we change your fate from that hell that maybe you could finally have a chance of a happy ending." Now that surprised me and made me laugh darkly.

"And you think by changing my sex I will have a happy life" he nervously laugh

"I never said it was my idea, look just try it out maybe you will like it. You have a year to choose of you want your old life back or your happy ending? What do you say deal?" he extent his hand to me to shake and I hesitate.

"If I take this deal were exactly I will go to school or live? Who are my new parent? Will I leave in the street? What about my thing from my old house? Just because I'm in a new body means I'm going to change my Goth style." He knew he had me, I just wanted to make sure what I was in.

TBC…


	2. New start

"Fair in off, here this is an album of your new family in there is all the information you need when I send you over there so you won't fill left out. And we will send you to your old school so you can see how better your life will be. Relax a little do you think I would send in with little information trust me jade you won't regret this. Oh and before I forget your new name will be Jay West instead of Jade Dickson." Well that and upgrade to my last name. When he sees no more hesitation he extended his hand again and I take it. The next thing I remember is waking up to my alarm clock, I open my eyes and see that my room is like the one I had before but much better. I sit up and stretch out a little, jumping out of my new and improved bed. I start walking to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. When I'm all done I go down stairs and kitchen and see my new mom smile, singing and dancing wails making breakfast.

"Honey good morning go take a sit all take your food to the table." She smiles at me, a real smile that show love tours me. My heart made a leap of joy it even made me smile. Seat and waited for her to bring the food and I saw my new dad enter the dining room seat next to me.

"Good morning Jay, here are your car keys and I already pass two thousand dollar to your credit card" My eyes went wide when I heard how much money my father just gave. I stared at him just waiting for him to say anything negative about this, he didn't, he just smile and keep talking.

"Are you nervous for your first day a school? If you're, don't be I know you're going to scared them to death with your genies ideas of horror films. Just remember we are West. We aim to succeed and of not it ok to all so fail has long as we try again." No you and I mean no you as ever told something like that in my other life. I really wanted to cry but I calm down a little telling myself this could all be mine if I want to. Mom came in with the food and set it on the table and seat next to my dad.

We eat, laugh about something my mother says and when were finish I get up to take the dishes away when my mother get up and say to leave it there and I do. She come around the table and give me one of the warmest hug you can imagen, I felt safe. I hug her back and tell her something I've never said before. I get close to her hear and say I love. She said it back, let me go and look at me in the eyes then she hold may face. She just stared at me.

"Jay go scared the leaving hell out of dose student and show them your best" and with that she pushes me to the door saying all be late if I don't hurry. When I get outside I see my car and it the most beautiful thing I've ever seen it a mustang. I get in and so in love with, God I really like this life.

I drive to the school I knew too well and saw all the familiar faces except one of a tan girl how she seem a little lost if you ask me. I get close to her and tap on her shoulder to get her attention. She turn around first frowning but then she see me and smile.

"Oh hi I'm sorry, can you please help get to my classes I'm new here and have no idea where to go. On leas your busy and have other thing to do." She whisper the last part and I thought it was kind of cute.

"Hey if it makes you feel better I'm new to. We can go to the administration office first and then I can ask them were are classes at." She smile again and that made my heart skip a beat. We walk tours the door I open it for her, wish I don't know why I did this. She go first and says thank you. 'I think I saw a blush cute' I shake my head to focus.

"How rude of me I never presented myself. My name Victoria Vega but I prefer if you call me tori." We continue to walk as we talk.

"Jay West" that all I say because I just saw my ex-boyfriend with my ex-best friend having and intense make out. I felt a little hurt but I have this gut feel that keep telling that he was never worth my time any ways. Tori see that I feel uncomfortable and take my hand and pull me away. We walk quietly until we get there ask for a class paper and leave. We have are first class together.

"Do you mind if we get to class a little early?" waiting for her answer she nods her head and we start walking again.

"Hey, do you know the couple that was making out back there? … I'm sorry forget I ask anything it none of my business anyway." She turn away from but I grab her hand has we get to the class room I pull her in with and take a seat at the end the line I take a deep breathe.

"It's complicated, it doesn't matter that was the past I what to be in the present. So how did you enter Hollywood art anyways?" I didn't want to talk about my pass with so many amazing thing are happening to me. I wanted to change the subject because this is my present and my new life.

She blush when I ask, and my heart started to beat faster.

TBC…


End file.
